A Halloween Full of Spirit
by Time Heals All
Summary: Jude and Milla experience their first Halloween party! A one shot of the gang attending a Halloween party that is hosted by Driselle. I could only fit 4 characters in the description part, so I only put the 4 who are in it the most, however there are more than just them. Happy Halloween everybody! (:


**A/N: This is just a little Halloween one shot with the Tales of Xillia cast (: It is 1:30 am as I finally finish this and since I work a double shift tomorrow, I didn't have time to check this story over as much as I had wanted. Anyways, it takes place at Driselle's mansion sometime before the end of the game, because I wanted to include Milla. I guess you can say it's AU ish because it takes place in the same world and everything, but I doubt Rieze Maxians normally celebrate Halloween. There is no pairing except maybe a little bit of Jude and Milla hinting, but only because they are already shipped in the actual game. Anyways thank you to everyone who reads my story! (: **

* * *

It was a cool, cloudy evening in Sharilton. The streets were crowded with people dressed up, children trick or treating, and adults indulging in a night of fun. Jude and the gang were invited to Driselle's manor for a Halloween party; there was said to be food and drinks, a costume contest, many games to play, and even a Haunted House was set up in the back.

Jude was the last to arrive, shyly making his way through the packed streets. He had spent so much time debating on a costume that he lost track of time as the others left without him. He finally approached the gate where two guards dressed up as gladiators stood.

"Your name, sir." One of them asked.

"Oh, uh, it's Jude!" Jude said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. He had no clue what to expect, since Halloween was something his father never allowed him to participate in as a child. The guard granted him access as he began to straighten out his outfit, hoping he picked a good costume.

Another guard, also dressed as a gladiator, opened the door for him, and immediately Jude's eyes widened as hundreds of people were jammed packed inside. Jude began to worry on how to find the others, but as he began to step farther inside he saw a buffet table off to his left, where his instinct told him he'd most likely find either Milla or Leia, the groups two biggest eaters. He quickly made his way over, and he found his gut was right. Two birds with one stone in fact, as both of the women were standing there. Leia was dressed up as a nurse, with her hair neatly pinned up into a bun with her bangs straightened neatly over her forehead. Of course she still wore some hair piece similar to her normal one, only it was red and did not have the two long braids on either side, to add her own flair to it. She had red shoes with a small two inch heel to it, a white dress that was mid-thigh length and had red buttons going straight up the middle with a pen pocket that was adorned with a red cross, and short sleeves. She completed her look with white gloves, and she wore a small amount of makeup that complimented her outfit. Milla was dressed as a rappig, wearing a pink one piece that accentuated her bazongas and stretched out just far enough to completely cover her butt, with pink rappig ears, and long black boots that went just above her knees and matched her long black gloves that met just underneath her elbow.

"Milla...don't you think your showing a bit _too _much skin?" Jude quietly muttered as he neared the two women.

"Ah, Jude you have finally made it. You don't think I look like a cute little rappig?" Milla replied seriously.

Before Jude could answer Milla, Leia stomped over until she was standing right in front of Jude.

"Oh my gosh Jude seriously?! A professor? You spent all that time looking for a costume, and you picked the most boring one possible? Pfft, that is so you!" Leia shouted as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Jude was wearing brown slacks with black shoes, a white button long sleeve shirt that was tucked in, and a blue cardigan over the shirt which he left untucked. He had thick rimmed black glasses on, and his hair was the usual slightly messy style he always had.

"Like you dressing as a nurse wasn't also totally predictable." Jude replied with a smirk on his face.

"Well...maybe so! But at least it's not as lame as yours!"

"You humans are so adorable dressing up in your little costumes! I find it quite fascinating! How did this 'Halloween' come into being anyways?" Milla happily said.

"Well, legend has it that on one night a year, tonight, humans could make direct contact with the spirits if they dressed up as one. The problem was, nobody really knew what a spirit looked like and so many different outfits were worn each year trying to test if the legend was true. I guess over time humans turned it into more of a celebration of spirits, with children going around collecting candy, and adults honoring the dead who are reincarnated as spirits, by celebrating life, or so that's their excuse anyways." Jude explained.

"Ah, you always explain things so well, Jude!" Milla shoved a cake ball into her mouth after saying this, and it wasn't too long before Milla and Leia were devouring everything that was delicately laid out.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes or so, Jude convinced the girls to leave the buffet and search for the others. They didn't even manage to actually depart from the table when Teepo hovered over and attacked Jude's face. Leia and Milla giggled as Jude desperately attempted to pry the stuffed doll off of his face.

"Hello everyone..." Elize said as she intertwined her hands together in front of her, and smiled shyly to the group. Elize was dressed as a flower girl, the kind that participated in traditional weddings. She had her hair pulled into a loose ponytail that was placed in front of her right shoulder. Her hair was adorned with princessias, and she wore a white sleeveless dress that had laced etched around the hems. She held a small woven basket which also contained princessias. She wore pink flats to complete her outfit. Teepo was also dressed up, if you could call it that. He wore a headpiece that had bat ears.

"Elize, you look beautiful!" Leia ran over and gave the young girl a hug.

Elize turned to Milla and said, "Milla what are you supposed to be?"

"Hm? Do I not look like a rappig to you? The clerk at the costume store said I would look just like a cute little rappig in this." Milla placed her index finger on her chin to show she was confused.

Leia, Jude, and Elize laughed to themselves knowing that Milla did not understand what the clerk had meant.

"And just what are you supposed to be, spud?" Alvin said as he gave everyone his smile and wave combo.

"A bat, duh! Don't I look adorable!" Teepo said smiling as Elize giggled in delight.

"Hardly. So this is what you people do for fun huh? Dress up and get drunk? I promise dressing up doesn't make the alcohol taste any better."

"Alvin, that's not even what we're doing." Jude said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh my gosh Alvin! Where's your costume? You told me you were going to pick one up on your way over here!" Leia said as she picked at his mercenary coat.

"Oh yeah about that..." Alvin began to explain when he was cut off by Leia.

"You liar! You know what happens to liars right?" She looked over at Elize and winked.

"They get dressed up whether they like it or not!" Elize squealed, and the two of them dragged Alvin over to one of the bedrooms while ignoring his protests.

* * *

Jude and Milla went to go find Driselle and Milla. As they walked closely together, they could see people bobbing for apples, dancing to music, conversing with one another, and carving scary faces into pumpkins. The atmosphere was loud and full of energy, but despite being so crazy, didn't feel overwhelming.

"Jude, why are they carving faces into that vegetable?"

"Now that...I couldn't honestly say. I'm actually not too familiar with Halloween, because my father didn't let me celebrate it when I was younger. This is both of our first Halloween parties I guess."

"And why is that?"

"Eh, he just finds it impractical I suppose. I mean it bothered me when I was a kid, but I'm over it now."

"Well, in that case I am especially glad I get to share my first Halloween party with you." Milla said with a smile.

Jude smiled back, and almost stopped in his tracks as he gazed into Milla's eyes. As they were nearing Driselle's room, they were approached by the hostess of the party.

"I am just thrilled that you all were able to make it! Thank you so much!" Driselle exclaimed.

Driselle was dressed up as a genie. She wore black slippers with purple baggie pants that were tight around her ankles. She had a matching top that covered only half of her stomach, and to complete her outfit sported gold bracelets and earrings, and a purple mouth covering. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and she wore heavy makeup.

"Ah, your costumes are fitting for the both of you." A man in armor said with a bow.

"Uh, is that you Rowen?" Jude said as he and Milla observed what looked to be a statue of armor.

"I apologize, allow me to remove my helmet." Rowen proceeded to take off the heavy helmet and continued, "Ah, that feels much better!"

Rowen was dressed up as a knight from back in the wore a full set of chain link metal armor, right down to the helmet and sword.

"Your costume is also quite fitting Rowen, is this an old armor set of yours?" Milla inquired.

"Ho ho ho I am not _that _old young madam!" Everyone laughed at Rowen's last remark. It wasn't often they had moments like this to spend together, and they always stole whatever fun they could on their serious quest.

The four of them continued to converse, with Milla constantly bombarding Jude with questions, and Jude doing his best to sate her curiosity. It was beginning to become late in the evening and Driselle announced to everyone that the costume contest was to be held soon, and that all contestants needed to report to Driselle and Rowen for judging in the back of the house by the haunted house. The four of them headed over there and found a small group of people waiting for them. Among the contestants stood Leia, Elize, and...

"D-don't look at me!" Alvin yelled to Jude and the others as he attempted to sneak away.

Leia quickly grabbed his arm, and Elize held the other arm, as they both smiled contently. Alvin was wearing no shirt, but instead a pair of ripped up jeans, no shoes, and he had fake hair attached to his chest, forearms, and face. There were several poorly drawn scratch marks scattered on his body. On top of his head lay a pair of dog ears, and there was a dog tail attached just above his jeans on his back.

"Aw, who's a good were-doggy huh?" Leia said as she ruffled Alvin's hair. Elize laughed as Teepo hovered aimlessly around Alvin's head, repeating what Leia had previously said.

"A were-dog? Seriously Leia? I swear the things you come up with..." Jude said under his breath.

"Well, I wanted Alvin to be a werewolf, and Leia wanted him to be a dog, and so she suggested we make him both!" Elize happily explained.

"Against my own will might I add..." Alvin muttered with his eyes averting the gazes of everyone in the area.

"Well Jude, I find it adorable and creative! Unlike a professor, pfft!" Leia said as she patted Alvin's head like a dog.

"Alright everyone! Who's all going to participate in the contest? Please follow me!" Driselle announced as her and Rowen made their way over to a stage where the contestants were to model their costumes. Elize and Teepo were the only ones to follow Driselle and Rowen out of the group, along with several other contestants whom they did not know.

"I say we go take a peek in that Haunted House." Alvin said as he began to lead the group in the direction of the Haunted House.

"Jude, might I ask how this house pertains to a day about spirits?" Milla said to Jude.

"Well, I'm not sure to be honest. I suppose the thrill of it makes a person feel alive?"

"No no kid you got it all wrong." Alvin interjected. "They say, if you die in a haunted house...you don't become reincarnated as a spirit..."

"Whatever that doesn't even make sense! I know your just trying to trick me because I forced you to participate in the party!" Leia said as she playfully hit Alvin's arm.

"Leia, I'm serious. I mean, it's never happened to anyone before, but I hear angry spirits seek out haunted houses, and they attempt to kill whomever passes, because they envy humans."

Jude and Leia rolled their eyes simultaneously as Milla was already halfway inside the house.

"W-wait! Milla where are you going?!" Jude shouted as he rushed to follow her.

"Well, we'll never know what is inside unless we find out, right?"

* * *

The inside of the house was dark and cold, and without Milla lighting a small flame with her fingers like a match, it would be difficult to see. The halls were littered with fake dead bodies and bones, with fake blood smeared across the cold stone walls. A horrible smell emanated from within, and the further they walked, the more they realized the haunted house was more like a haunted maze. There were strange otherworldly noises coming from an unknown source, and a sudden cold breeze passed by and chilled the group to the bone.

"Milla, don't let me fall behind okay?" Leia whispered as she walked closely behind Milla.

Alvin was chuckling to himself, thinking that his lie was starting to get the best of Leia.

Suddenly, Milla's flame went out, and despite her best attempts, she couldn't seem to get it to work. She then tried another spirit arte, and still nothing worked.

"It's like something is keeping me from doing artes, I can't quite explain it, but it is as if the spirits are not lending me their power..." Milla muttered frustratedly.

"Um Milla, I think it's just us now..." Leia timidly said as she hid behind Milla.

"Where did the others go?"

"I dunno...I bet they are plotting to scare us right now! Hello!? Jude! Alvin!"

There was nothing but the same strange noises to return Leia's cries.

"Do not worry Leia, the point of the house is to scare you, and it seems that Driselle made quite a scary house."

"I-I bet your right! Yeah, Alvin's dumb there's no angry spirits trying to kill us!"

After several minutes of trying to find the exit, a voice began to speak to Leia and Milla. They couldn't make out what they were saying, but instead of figuring out, they began to run. They ran, and ran, until out of nowhere, a dark shadow presented itself behind them.

"I sense a spirit Leia, maybe Alvin wasn't lying this time...We need to get out of here quickly!"

Leia screamed, as she was being dragged by her feet away from Milla. Milla turned around and quickly saw several dark figures behind the one trying to take Leia away.

"I won't let you take her!" Milla screamed, as she drew her sword and cut the figures arms, freeing Leia. There was a piercing shriek following that stunned the two women for a moment.

"W-who are you?" Leia timidly asked the figured.

"That is none of your concern human." The one whom Milla injured said, and without another word, the group of shadowy figures chased after the girls.

"Leia, run! We have to find Jude and Alvin and get out of here!"

No matter how fast they ran, it seemed that whatever beings that gave chase to them were only multiplying, becoming stronger and faster. They ran for what seemed like hours, yet it seemed like the maze yielded no exit. They screamed Jude and Alvin's name over and over, hoping they could hear them, but the only reply they got was the laughter of the shadows that lurked behind them. Knowing their only hope was to find the exit, Milla grabbed Leia's arm and dragged her to help her keep up, as they ran for what seemed like forever.

"Milla! Leia!" A distant voice echoed their names.

"Doesn't that sound like the boys?" Leia said said in between breaths as she struggled to keep up.

After making several turns, there was a faint light just ahead.

"We're so close, Leia we must hurry!" Milla shouted as she turned her head to see the strange creatures still chasing them.

* * *

"Jude, everyone, run! There are many creatures chasing us!" Milla shouted as her and Leia finally exited the house. The two of them continued running for a moment, until they noticed nobody was following them.

"Hello? Guys come on Milla's right!" Leia desperately said trying to convince them to leave.

"Nice try Leia, look I'm sorry I tricked you, but your way of getting back at me by making me think there are actual human killing spirits in there, is not gonna work." Alvin said as he started to laugh.

"Yeah, are you guys alright? I mean, nobody else came out besides you two..." Jude said with a concerned look on his face.

Milla and Leia explained what had happened, and Jude and Alvin's eyes were wide open in disbelief. At first they really though the girls were trying to play a prank on them, but when Leia's horrified face never disappeared, they knew they were being serious.

"I'm just glad your alright..." Jude said to Milla and Leia, but his eyes were locked with Milla's.

"Hey, I mean you can't prove that those were spirits though, I mean maybe it was just some kids trying to pull a fast one on you two?" Alvin said.

"No Alvin, there was something prohibiting me from casting artes, I poured my mana into it, however the spirits lent me no aid. And, these beings, they were definitely not human, I could sense it was a spirit, and though I cannot prove it, I just know."

"Well, when you put it like that..."

Alvin's sentence was cut off by another announcement from Driselle saying they were about to announce the winner of the costume contest. Everyone put aside their creepy thoughts and headed over to the stage.

* * *

"And the winner of the 23rd annual Cline Halloween Costume Party is...Elize Lutus!" Driselle said happily as Elize ran to the stage.

There was a group around the stage, all applauding the winner, and Driselle handed Elize a trophy, filled to the brim with candy. Driselle gave Elize a hug, and announced that the party was coming to an end.

"Congrats Elize!" Leia shouted as Elize walked down from the stage to greet her comrades.

"Did you even have any doubt?!" Teepo roared as Elize extended her arms holding the trophy to show off her prize.

"I cannot say for the others, but I for one had no doubts. Elize looks so mature and ladylike in that costume." Rowen walked over from where Driselle was to the rest of the group, only he wasn't wearing his costume anymore.

"Where did your costume go gramps?" Alvin said with a smirk.

"It was much to hot in that rusty old thing. Come to think of it I am parched from sweating so much in that suit. Might I propose a toast to Elize's accomplishment? There are some fine drinks inside if you might indulge me Alvin."

"After all the torture I went through tonight, I could use a drink. Lead the way." Alvin replied.

Rowen gave everyone a bow, thanked them for coming, and lead Alvin inside.

"I'm so sleepy..." Elize said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Aw, I bet! Want me to take you upstairs Elize? I'm pretty beat too!" Leia said as she took the young girls hand, and also began to head inside.

A crew was already working to clean the house and dismantle the haunted house. Jude and Milla remained outside for a while, admiring the now cloudless sky that revealed a multitude of beautiful stars. They walked as far away from the haunted house as they could, and walked together towards a garden that was around to the side of the mansion. It was as if the beautiful scenery and scent of the flowers caused them to forget all that just happened.

Jude began to laugh to himself and Milla looked over to him with concern.

"Jude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just, well, what a crazy first Halloween party huh?"

"Most definitely. I for the most part enjoyed it, when I wasn't running from my life. But I certainly see why you humans enjoy these kinds of things." Milla laid down on the grass with her back flat against the soft ground. Jude followed her lead and laid beside her. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled.

"Happy Halloween to us, right?" He finally said with a chuckle.

"Yes, Happy Halloween, Jude." Milla said as she too closed her eyes and smiled.

**A/N: I was surprised nobody else make a Halloween story. I'm not completely pleased with this story, but it was a last minute idea and I figured I'd regret it if I didn't go through with it. Anyways Happy Halloween and thanks again for reading! (: **


End file.
